kirkdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Abraxus
'''"By Bahamut, we could be better than this!" '- Abraxus attempts to talk down the great dragon Sonngrand.'' At a Glance Falling. Falling very fast. At least that’s what it sounded like to the Dragonborn in the unhatched egg plummeting towards the water from the Astral Sea far above. With a large splash, and luckily not an explosion, the soon to be hatched Abraxus came to rest at the bottom of an inlet not too far away from the Human town of Salt Gohlin. The egg was fished out of the inlet a few days later by a local fisherman. As Abraxus opened his eyes for the first time, he saw that the fisherman wasn’t afraid, but almost overjoyed. The fisherman spoke, saying “I never thought I’d ever see a dragon in my lifetime.” Little did he know of the impending return of the Dragons and the Dragonborn to the world. The fisherman was kind enough to feed Abraxus in the first few weeks he was alive. But within a month Abraxus was already five feet tall, weighing around 180 pounds and the fisherman couldn’t catch enough fish for the growing Dragonborn’s ravenous appetite. Abraxus started fending for himself shortly afterwards, but before he left the fisherman gave him what few gold pieces he had, some old armour and an old sword. “These should help protect you on your travels Abraxus, I haven’t needed to use these things for about 20 years or so” said the fisherman. With a kind thank you and a bow, Abraxus set out. A few months went by and Abraxus had fully grown and become the hulking behemoth his species tends to be. He was now well over seven feet tall and weighing close to 300 pounds. ...Plenty of Sunshine One afternoon as he was flying around the forest he now lived in, when he heard a tremendous crackle of thunder come from far above. As he looked up, he saw a horde of dragons and dragonborn come flying out of the Astral Sea and spreading throughout the sky to the north. He followed the broods and eventually caught up to his brethren. They told him what had happened to Bahamut in the Astral Sea and how they were going to exact their revenge upon the mortal world and those who took their patron from them. The Dragons adorned Abraxus with a new set of armour and weapons. As Abraxus learned more and more about Bahamut, he questioned the motives of the dragons and dragonborn, knowing that Bahamut was THE measure of justice, and that punishing anyone who hadn’t directly committed the deed would go against Bahamut’s beliefs and teachings. Idiots, Dreamers, and Dragons Catching up to the mighty champion Sonngrand in Pallanaise, and seeing the destruction that had occurred put Abraxus in a grievous state. Seeing a group of Adventurers become surrounded directly in front of Sonngrand, Abraxus knew he had to step in to stop the slaughter before it started. Flying down from above, sword drawn and landing between Sonngrand and the Adventurers, he yelled “Sonngrand, we are better than this!” Paying no attention to him, the mighty black dragon and his warriors continued to advance against the group. Abraxus, feeling as though he’d been pushed in to a corner had to come to their aid and cease the assault on the innocent people of Pallanaise. Helping the adventurers flee to safety, he introduced himself and decided to help bring the conflict to a stop by coordinating discussions between the Adventurers, the officials of Pallanaise, and the great dragon Sonngrand. Abraxus approached Sonngrand and asked how this conflict could be put at an end, naming his terms, Sonngrand wanted those responsible dead, Euris Testidar, Eluna Haladin and Jana Bridgewater. Abraxus relayed the terms back to the group, causing Jana to immediately flee from Pallanaise. Eluna valiantly offered herself as a sacrifice, but a noble one to bring about peace. Euris would not be taken so easily. The group approached Euris as he was surrounded by his personal guard and thought him untouchable, however, after a rousing and convincing speech from Janus, another city official, the guards turned on their master and stabbed him repeatedly until he passed out from the shock. Bringing a near dead Euris and a willing Eluna before Sonngrand was all the group had left to bargain with after Jana had fled. Sonngrand gladly accepted Euris and made him suffer greatly before finally killing him. Eluna would have been next, but the sacrifice she showed by giving herself willingly for peace made Sonngrand think twice and he allowed her to live. In the back of Abraxus’ mind he hoped that what he had said to Sonngrand, “We are better than this”, had helped the Black Dragon Champion show his mercy. The dragons all flew off to the homes of Drak. Abraxus stayed behind with the group of adventurers who he had helped save. Category:Heroes